


Interference

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Okane ga Nai
Genre: Angst, Debt, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, interference, mature - Freeform, paid off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayase is starting to accept Kanou, whether he realizes it or not. When an old friend of Kanou's comes for a latenight visit, how will Kanou handle it? And when he doesn't like his offer, why is he so powerless to say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction: Kimura Hibiki

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Okane Gai Nai in any way, but I do own Kimura Hibiki.
> 
> Chapter Rating: T

For once, work actually went smooth today. For once, Ayase didn’t get caught into some misadventure.

It was getting late; Kanou and Ayase had already eaten dinner. While the little cherub cleaned up the dishes, the man laid on the couch in some comfy blue sweatpants, hair still dripping ever so slightly from the recent shower. His eyes were closed as he allowed his stomach to digest the wondrous food that was his beloved’s. It was such a superb feeling, hearing nothing but the sound of Ayase cleaning the dishes, scrubbing, the water running, the faucet turning; those simple things were able to bring a rather delighted smile to the Great Kanou’s lips. A smile that was soon shattered at the sound of knocking at his door.

"What the hell?" he growled. How did someone…who would be stupid enough to…?

"I’ll get it," Ayase offered as he slipped off his gloves, however he stopped midway as Kanou stood up. The man almost stomped over towards the door, but he still reclaimed quite a bit of himself for he was a man who was supposed to stride with pride. The man unlocked the door, practically throwing it open, and just as he was about to holler at the intruder he froze, completely speechless and wide-eyed.

Ayase, curious, peeked over. It was a man slightly taller than Kanou, pitch black slick-backed hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in a blue business type suit, very sharp and handsome, he was adjusting his tie as Kanou opened the door and he seemed surprise before a smile came about his features.

"Ah! Somuku!" the man pulled the other into a wide, large embrace, throwing his arms about him with broad laughter. "It’s been too long!"

Kanou didn’t push the man away, didn’t throw him against the wall or punch him as hard as he could; like he usually would if a man touched him too familiarly. His only response was a pat to the other’s back and the whispered name, “Kimura?”

"Surprised?" he grinned, beaming as he pulled back, hands gripping Kanou’s shoulders tightly as he pushed his way in, kicking the door behind him.

"Ah, yeah," Kanou shrunk away, still seeming taken aback as he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "This is…sudden…pain in the ass…"

"Hey, hey," Kimura frowned, almost sulking as he pinched at Kanou’s cheek. "Who’s the pain in the ass little brother, Somuku-chan?"

Kanou slapped the man’s hand away with a glare. “Don’t…call me that,” he warned.

"A-Ah, e-excuse me…?" Ayase cut in shyly, appearing behind Kanou with his usual concerned expression.

"Oh?" a pleased smile formed on the taller male’s lips. "This must be the infamous ‘Ayase-san’?"

"E-Eh?" Infamous?

"Huh?" Kanou rose a brow, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Where did you hear about him?"

"Ah, it seems as though the twins and our fellows still fear me even just a tad more," Kimura scratched at the back of his neck in, what seemed to be, genuine thought.

By “fellows” Kanou could only think of Someya, Gion, and Takanohashi. He shrugged with a grunt, “They’d be stupid not to.”

"You’re business is still weak?" the raven questioned with a teasing grin.

A brow twitched and Kanou gave a smirk, “You best be careful, Nii-sama, or else I’ll drag your business down under.”

"Ever the feisty one, aren’t you?"

Feisty? Could Kanou-san be called “feisty”? Ayase thought to himself as he examined the two before him…until… “K-Kanou-san?”

The man responded to his name, whipping around, a look of irritation on his face; of course from Kimura, not Ayase himself. “Hm?”

"Y-You said ‘Nii-sama’…" the teen choked out nervously. "I-I thought-"

Kanou heaved a sigh, dragging a hand down his face as he placed his other atop Ayase’s head. “No, he’s just some older idiot that I’ve known for too long,” he “explained”.

Kimura laughed, leaning on Kanou’s shoulder as he beamed at the youngest, “I’m Kimura Hibiki. My mother was a very good friend with Somuku’s father. Some would say almost too friendly, you know? He’s four years my junior so, I’ve been cursed for knowing this little brat since he was in diapers.”

The last line threw Ayase into a thought, an image of a baby Kanou popping into his head. He smiled, Cute!

Kanou’s sharp eyes noticed Ayase’s “dreamy” expression, the flush of his cheeks; he felt a bit of heat tinge his ears as he thought of Ayase thinking of him. He coughed out awkwardly as he shoved Kimura off, “Anyway, what the hell is with this unwelcomed surprise?”

"Well, it’s been a year or two," the elder tugged at the cuffs of his sleeves, "and I heard about the mischief you’ve been into lately, so I thought I’d drop by."

"If that’s all then you can leave now…"

"Oh, and I have to talk with you about some ‘business-related’ matters."

Kanou paused, eyeing Kimura. This wasn’t good… He turned to Ayase, “Why don’t you go to bed now? I’ll come in later after I see Kimura out.”

"But the dishes-"

"I’ll take care of those, too," he smiled lightly. "Even I can do that much."

"Um…" Ayase fiddled with his hands for a moment before nodding. "A-All right." He glanced up at Kimura and bowed, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, same here, Ayase-chan,"

The young man nodded once more before turning and running off to bed. The two remaining waited for the sounding of the door to close before glancing at each other. Kimura walked around, sitting himself on the couch, leaning back and crossing his legs, “So, you two share a bedroom? I’m not surprised.”

Kanou sat next to him, “Look, it’s not because he’s a guy, too, you know.”

"There’s no need for explanations," the elder laughed, waving his hand. "You know I’m pretty accepting. I’ve always been okay with Kaoruko, unlike you."

"Someya’s an idiot, just like his father…"

"Oh? And, you aren’t like your father?"

"He wasn’t an idiot."

"He was, in some ways, just like you."

Kanou gave a warning glare, “In what ways?”

"The man was cold and had no idea how to take care of others. In that way, you are the same."

At this, Kanou had to think back to when he first made Ayase something to eat so he could take his medicine. He was so nervous back then, and so ignorant.

"Anyway, I can’t help but to wonder when you’re going to get rid of that ridiculous debt of his."

"Huh?" the younger rose a brow in question. "What are you talking about?"

Kimura rose an arm, resting it behind him atop the back of the couch, “You’re paying him to sleep with you, right? Because of his debt?”

"What about it?"

"Well…he’s been living with you for quite a while now hasn’t he?"

"So?"

"Don’t you think he’s warmed up to you by now?"

It was true, at least a little bit. By now, Ayase had come to respect same gender relationships, and he wasn’t worried about having sex with Kanou, he was actually accepting all of it. However, a real “lover” relationship still wasn’t in his thoughts. But, still…

"Don’t you think it was stupid to begin with? That debt?"

Kanou stared at Kimura pointedly, “What?”

"You like him right? Sincerely?"

"Of course, sincerely!"

"Then, why do you have to extort him?"

Kanou fell silent. He doubted that the other could even understand. “Ayase doesn’t like men,” he stated.

"He has nowhere else to go, right? No family? If you took it away, you really believe he would leave you?"

"Someone has to pay the debt."

Kimura shrugged, “Then, I’ll pay it.”

Kanou’s heart stopped, “What?”

"It’s stupid, really," Kimura no longer seemed like that playful idiot that joyously bombarded himself into Kanou’s living room, a grave expression on his features. "It never crossed your mind that he may even like you more without the debt on his shoulders? Without feeling like a whore whenever he got his money?"

"What would stop him from leaving after that? He’d go to school, get close to his friends and if he really wanted to, he’d leave with them," Kanou snapped.

"You can’t monopolize people, Somuku. People want to be free and if you can’t give the person you love a choice to do whatever he wants, then you really have no right to be with him, do you?"

Kanou clenched his fists, refraining from throwing a punch at the older male, “You have no right to talk about something that you don’t understand.”

"And, you have no right to refuse my money. You want your business to succeed? You’ll take it, understand?"

"Who are you to give me orders?"

Kimura stood up, tugging on the end of his jacket, straightening it and he simply stated, “I’m your big brother, looking out for you. Now, I’ll let you sleep on the idea. It’s late, so I’ll go now.”

Kanou didn’t say a word, didn’t even look up at the other man. He just sat on his couch, glaring down at his fists. Kimura sighed, ruffling the younger’s hair and quietly made his way out. There was a pregnant pause that seemed to last for several hours rather than minutes. Gritting his teeth, Kanou made his way to the bedroom.

When he opened the door, the light was off. He didn’t even think of turning on the light as he closed the door behind him, walking over towards the bed and slipping in beside Ayase under the covers, wrapping his arms about the thin waist and pulling him close.

"K-Kanou-san?" Ayase mumbled the other’s name as he lazily looked over his shoulder, waking from the unexpected nap he took while waiting for his "owner".

Kanou placed a kiss atop Ayase’s head before burying his nose in the crook of the boy’s neck and whispering, “Go back to sleep.”

Though worried, Ayase turned and did as he was told, closing his eyes and doing his best to ignore his concerned thoughts.

**-**


	2. No Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: M for sex-blip

"K-Kanou-san…!"

"It's okay, Ayase, use my knees to lift."

"B-But-"

"Go ahead, Ayase."

The young man nodded. In the midst of their dark room, Kanou and his lover were "sharing a moment". Kanou laid on his back, knees bent as Ayase sat upon his erection, burying him to the hilt, facing the older man's knees with his own feet flat on the mattress. Hesitantly, tiny hands braced Ayase against Kanou's strong joints, feeling those large hands on the back of his hips, his cheeks were burning red.

"Ready, Ayase?"

That voice sent chills down the younger's spine. He nodded furiously. Kanou smiled, and lifted the blonde. There was a loud gasp, and before he knew it, Ayase's eyes were clenching shut, biting his lip as his fingers dug into the caps of Kanou's knees. As he was lowered, Somuku thrust upwards, and as he was raised, the older man allowed his own hips to fall back onto the bed. It was a cycle, a lovely cycle that had Ayase leaning forwards with ragged breaths.

Kanou himself had to hold back a few groans. Though he loved to see Ayase's face, especially during the climax, he also loved to see the smooth pale expanse of his back, and the young man's rear smack down onto his pelvic area; watching himself disappear inside the blonde. He reached a hand up, trailing it down as much of Ayase's spine as he could. A cry shot out from the frail male, his back arching and his joints locking…Kanou felt something wet and hot hit his thighs.

 _Oh, damn…_  In no time, Kanou followed Ayase, reaching his height, his peak, and filling the young man.

Panting, Kanou's eyes were wide in surprise. He didn't think he'd ever finish so fast. It was the position, and everything about Ayase. He felt so good, too good that he couldn't…his cheeks - already flushed from sex - flushed darker with some embarrassment.

"K-Kanou…san…?"

"Eh?" the older gentleman rose up on his elbows, looking up at Ayase who was meekly glancing from over his shoulder. That expression…was so… Kanou mentally kicked himself. "What?"

"Um…can I…move?"

"'Move'?"

The blonde gave a bob of his head, "To get cleaned up."

"Oh," Somuku paused. "Yeah…" He lifted Ayase up, letting him find a place on the bed to sit while Kanou reached over to grab some tissues. He handed them to Ayase who preferred to do it himself, unless exhausted. "Ah, Kimura will be coming over soon. I'll have Kuba drive you to school. Message me when you get there, after the class ends, at lunch, you know."

"Yes, Kanou," Ayase gave a slight yawn, "san."

With a smile, Kanou placed a kiss atop the young man's head before slipping off the bed and grabbing his pajama bottoms, lazily applying them to his body, "I'll go set up the bath and you can get in first."

"Ah, thank you."

Kanou shrugged just as his cellphone went off. He glared at it before seizing it and leaving the room, to the bathroom to set up the bathtub. He answered as he stomped through his home, "What?!"

\- 


	3. The Moment

"Oh! Kanou! You answered!"

"Someya? What do you want?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? Don't you ever check your phone?"

Kanou growled, turning the handle and instantly a stream of water came rushing from the pipe, "Shut up and tell me what you want before I hang up."

"Right, right!" there was a giggle. "So, I heard you had Hibi-nii over last night!"

"Bastard shoved his way inside my place," Somuku murmured, scratching at his head as steam began to rise from the tub. "What about it?"

"I was just wondering what you were going to do about little Ayase."

"What I'm-Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, well, yesterday Hibi-nii came by during work and he asked me all about how you've been since he's been abroad. Then he just so happened to mention something else but…Oh! And, he was so popular over here like you wouldn't believe! It was truly amazing!"

_Beep!_

"Idiot!" Kanou shouted at his phone before slamming it on top of the counter, glaring at the mirror. It was just like Hibiki to tell that stupid ass everything. He sighed. No, he needed to think this over. Despite him being the Mighty and All Powerful Kanou Somuku, even he couldn't climb over certain walls. Hibiki was a giant, almost impossible hurdle. Almost.

Why did he care anyway? Why was it that he wanted Ayase free so badly? To the point where he'd be willing to pay the large, ever-increasing debt. After two years of him being off in Germany, he comes back and the first thing he says is that he wants some stranger he doesn't know free? Saying it was for Somuku's sake…what a joke… If he wanted to support Somuku he wouldn't even think of getting rid of Ayase's debt.

"Always so meddlesome," came the grumble. Then, he felt it. Hot? Wet? His skin was starting to sting. Kanou looked down, and when he saw the small bit of water that had leaked from the overflow of the tub and onto the floor, he shouted, "GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

"No."

Currently, Ayase was gone, at school. Kimura and Kanou were standing in the kitchen as Kimura was pouring himself a glass of water, Kanou was leaning his back against the edge of the kitchen counter.

Kimura sighed, "You know, you should think about things before giving a gung-ho answer."

"I didn't need to think anything over. What you want me to do is ridiculous and impossible."

Hibiki took a sip from his glass as he placed a hand in his pocket, "You know, whether or not you want to do it, you  _are_  going to do it. You don't really have a choice. You only get to choose if you want to do this the easy way or the hard way."

Crossing his arms, Kanou glared, "And why is that? Why do you give a damn about what I'm doing? This is between Ayase and myself, you have no right to interfere."

"I've always been a just person. I do have morals. I also believe in the rare purity that people can possess. One that even you possessed."

"You're making me sick."

"That's where you're wrong, Somuku," Kimura emptied the rest of his glass down the drain, almost slamming the cup on the counter, a small crack forming in the side. "You're the one making _me_  sick."

"You have no right to come into my home and start acting as though you haven't done a damn thing."

There was a silence. Eyes were sharp, narrowed. The two men stared each other down like lions. Eyes not straying, Hibiki reached into his coat pocket. Kanou's body grew tense and guarded, the older man laughed.

"Take it easy," he said, pulling out a blue envelope. "I just wanted to give you this."

Kanou looked it over, up at Hibiki, then took it with a scowl, opening it. The first thing that caught his eye, was a photo. Somuku's eyes flitted up momentarily before removing it from the envelope.

In the envelope was a woman with long brown wavy hair that ended perhaps mid-back, being disturbed by the chair she was sitting on. She was smiling at the camera and in her arms was a small bundle, and a light fuzz at the top of it.

"What's this?"

"My lover and my son."

Somuku's eyes widened slightly, "So, you knocked up a woman over there in Germany? I'm surprised you stayed for the whole pregnancy and everything…"

At this, Kimura shook his head, "I'm bringing her over here, along with my son."

Raising a brow, it took a moment before Kanou smirked, "So, you want to 'change' your business is that it? You want to start acting all holier-than-thou, that's why you're on my ass, aren't you?"

* * *

Ayase was wary. Returning home from school, he stood at the entrance of the living room, clutching onto his bag. It was strange to see Kanou-san home so early, and with Kimura-san there as well. Somuku sat on the couch, a scowl on his face as his fingers were intertwined, palms pressed firmly together, knuckles white, he didn't even raise his head when Ayase came into the room. This was odd, unnerving behavior. However, it was even more unnerving to see the grin on Hibiki's face as he walked over, arms outstretched. And then, those words left his lips.

**-TBC**


End file.
